wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Człowiek, który chciał żyć drugi raz
A więc nie ma nic straszniejszego nad to przykucie do jednej ciągłości faktów, do nieustannej dedukcji, logiki i bezwzględności tej linii, nie wiadomo przez kogo wytkniętej. Zamurowano cię w linię życia, w której jak płyn w probówce zależnie od ciśnienia powietrza możesz się przesuwać w przód, w tył, w miarę dolewania rosnąć, ale bezwzględnie tylko w tej jednej jedynej linii. Na tym dogmacie utknęło właśnie koło 50-tki życie Pawła Lao. Oderwanie się od tego fundamentu, na którym wykwitły jego siwe włosy, na którym powstały bolesne zmarszczki koło ust, na którym wspierał się cały szereg faktów istniejących i ludzi istniejących wraz z nim, było już niemożliwe. A sprawy były już zbyt zagęszczone, zbyt monotonne w swoim bezwzględnie wiadomym następstwie, aby można je było przeżywać jak do teraz, z całą rezygnacją i obojętnością. Przerażające jednak były nie tylko sprawy przykre, ale przeciwnie, wdzięczność ludzi, którym wyświadczył jakąś przysługę, którym dał możność życia, ta wdzięczność, zależność dusiła na równi ze wszystkimi załamaniami życiowymi Pawła. Dorosłe dzieci, idące w swoje sprawy, ale ciągle jeszcze mające jakiś związek z przeżytymi faktami, z dawno minionymi zdarzeniami, każdym ruchem przypominały to, co niepożądane, przenudzone, przedawnione. Przeraźliwa świadomość, że przeżyło się już wszystko i że nie można zacząć niczego nowego, chociażby pracy literackiej, która znów powtórzy to, co znane, przetrawione, nie dawała posuwać się już w żadnym kierunku. Paweł miał dwu synów, którzy ożenili się i przeszli w swoje życie, miał córkę najmłodszą, no i oczywiście żonę. Ta żona i córka były to jedyne punkty zahaczenia o życie przeszłe, które Paweł znosił czy tolerował. One zostały przy nim, nie odstępowały go i kochały, jak nie kochał nikt. To łagodziło logikę faktów, przycinało ostre kontury wspomnień. Jednak nie tylko ten dogmat, o którym już mówiłem, doprowadził do niezwykłego przebiegu zdarzeń, o którym dowiecie się zaraz. Drugim ważnym czynnikiem, który doprowadził Pawła do kroku decydującego, była całkowita abnegacja, która ogarniała go coraz bardziej. Każda czynność była dla niego zbyteczna i nudna. Męczyło go wykonywanie najdrobniejszych rzeczy codziennych. Przesunięcie fotela, zjedzenie śniadania urastały do niewypowiedzianej męki. Pozostawała śmierć, z niewielką nadzieją na reinkarnację, w którą Paweł prawie zupełnie nie wierzył. Ach, gdyby można zacząć znów życie nowe, w pewnym już wieku dojrzałości nie obciążone faktami konsekwentnymi, zdarzeniami i ludźmi tworzącymi ciąg. Ileż to wieczorów bezpłodnie spędził Paweł na obmyślaniu tej sprawy, zdawałoby się, nie mającej żadnej możliwości bytu. Śmierć samobójcza była niewykonalna ze względu na przekonania Pawła potępiające samobójstwo, a po drugie, wymagała zbyt wiele wysiłku czynnego. Był wieczór zimny, dżdżysty, kiedy ciemność pomieszana z deszczem wytwarza naokoło kręgu świetlnego, jakim jest pokój, próżnię, ciemną próżnię. Tym silniej koncentruje się umysł w małym kręgu światła, w wytężonym myśleniu. Był jeden moment tego wieczoru, który obalił wszystkie wątpliwości Pawła, który doprowadził do krótkiego spięcia. Oto objawienie przyszło nagle i przeprowadziło nagromadzoną obojętność i umęczenie "W groźną, zgubną energię. Paweł zrozumiał nagle "wszystko z przeraźliwą jasnością, jaka olśniewa chyba umysł w pierwszej minucie zakończenia bytu ziemnego. Myśląc po całych dniach, gromadził nieświadomie materiał do tej chwili niezwykłej i, jak się zdawało, wyzwoleńczej, szczęśliwej. Potrzeba było tylko takiego nastroju, takiego momentu skupienia wewnętrznego, aby ten wynalazek, rzekłbym, stał się rzeczywistością i zażądał natychmiastowego wprowadzenia w czyn. Paweł po chwili, w której zatrzepotał rękami i mrugał szybko powiekami, odzyskał równowagę i spokojnym głosem powiedział: "Czuję się źle, chciałbym się położyć". Obaj synowie, którzy byli tego dnia wraz z żonami na kolacji, udzielili mu zbawiennych rad: jeden co do cudownego środka na złe samopoczucie. Powiedział: "To, tatusiu, cudowne pastylki, od razu (jak ręką odjął". Drugi poradził lekarza i nawet się zaofiarował, że zatelefonuje. "Nie, nie, nie chcę, nie potrzeba, to taka drobna niedyspozycja. Szkoda zachodu. Położę się, to przejdzie." Synowie wrócili do interesującej rozmowy o budowie wielkiej tamy na kanale XY, a żona pościeliła łóżko i Paweł z oczami pełnymi gorączkowych błysków położył się. Żona i córka były pełne niepokoju. Ich uczucia w tej chwili dałoby się porównać do napięcia w przyrodzie, które następuje przed burzą. Wszystko zmienia kolory, aż dochodzi do tej jaskrawej żółtości, która przebiera wreszcie miarę i wybucha tysiącem szklanych monet. Starały się rozerwać Pawła, córka przyniosła mu stare roczniki pism ilustrowanych, ale on zdradzał tylko jakieś nienaturalne u niego podniecenie i patrzył w roztargnieniu na obie kobiety obcym wzrokiem. Wtedy zrozumiały, że chce być sam. I odeszły smutne, pełne wewnętrznych sprzeczności. Paweł kłamał. Czuł się nieźle, może tylko przechodził pewne objawy śmierci, jak przechodzimy pozornie chorobę zaszczepioną zastrzykiem profilaktycznym. Trzeba wiedzieć, że Paweł postanowił umrzeć pozornie, z zachowaniem wszelkich niezbędnych rekwizytów, i wtedy, w czasie największego złudzenia śmierci, przeskoczyć na inną linię bytu, wcielić się w pewne miejsce tej linii, jakby istniał tam już od lat. Na drugi dzień Paweł był już martwy. Synowie przyszli w czarnych ubraniach, z żonami, które, pochlipywały z cicha w chusteczki, trochę ze względu na przywiązanie i wdzięczność, trochę ze względu na formę. Ale tego, co przeżywała żona i córka, nie zrozumie nikt, komu nie wydarto ze środka życia wszystkiego, co było w nim wartościowego i pięknego, wszystkiego, dla czego warto poświęcić ostatni zakątek myśli, wszystkiego, co do życia koniecznie potrzebne. Paweł leżał na łóżku. Był to umarły człowiek, umarły niewątpliwie, ze wszystkimi objawami zwykłej śmierci, ale myliłby się ten, kto by sądził, że był to właściwy Paweł. Trup - była to powłoka, pozór, który w ciągu długich miesięcy przygotowania podświadomego odłączył się od istoty właściwej Pawła i egzystował zupełnie oddzielnie. Potrzeba było tylko tej złowrogiej energii wczorajszego wieczoru, aby rozłączyć się z nim zupełnie. Lekarz nie rozumiał wiele z tego dziwnego wypadku, ale wystawił z miną pełną namysłu i wyższości - świadectwo zgonu. Paweł cierpiał na te tysiące drobnych bólów, ukłuć, małych chorób, które ma każdy z nas, a które nawet nie mają nigdy możności przerodzić się w chorobę, a co dopiero w chorobę niebezpieczną. Tym trudniej na nie umrzeć. Trzeba było dopiero specjalnej kondensacji całej istoty, aby te drobiazgi pomogły w oderwaniu dwu istot Pawła. Pogrzeb był zwykły, jakich tysiące co rok odbywa się w miastach wszystkich krain. Padał deszcz dudniąc po długim konwoju niesamowitego orszaku parasoli. Te parasole były jakby małymi płóciennymi trumienkami konsekwencji, zazębiających się faktów logicznych odprowadzających na miejsce rozstania umęczoną powłokę Pawła. Opis pogrzebu nie jest chyba potrzebny. Jedno, co się na nim działo, było niewidoczne. Były to wybuchy, nieustanne obrywanie się całego świata wśród gorączkowego poszukiwania i niezrozumienia, co się właściwie dzieje, a potem znów obrywa się, znów przechodzi w majak i znów z hukiem pada w dół. Tak wyglądały okresy czasu rozgrywające się jak elementarne boje przyrody w dwu mózgach: Heleny - żony i Krystyny - córki. Dziwne było życie tych dwu istot. Kiedy interwały między uderzeniami coraz bardziej oddalały się od siebie i kiedy wracały rzadziej, na dnie wszystkich czynów, całego działania w życiu, pozostał osad niepokoju i wiecznego, prawie podświadomego oczekiwania. Krystyna siedziała przy biurku i pracowała. Za oknem śnieg nakrywał żółtym kręgiem kawał ulicy odciętej przez latarnię żarową. Na parapecie leżała żółta smuga z odciśniętymi trójpatyczkami palców wróbli. Maszyna do pisania stuka, ustaje, stuka, ustaje i wtedy na dole słychać szuranie nogami, potem śpiew zamykających się drzwi i kroki na schodach, jeden za drugim... powoli... powoli... Krystyna zrywa się od maszyny i w jednym momencie oczekiwanie przerasta w myśl: "Ojciec wraca, śnieg, wysoki, trzeba zagrzać herbaty". I nagle znów wszystko się załamuje, za oknem latarnia szumi żółtym, gęstym płynem. Krystyna powoli siada do maszyny i nagle... Dużymi literami wystukuje na białym papierze: NIE MA, NIE MA, NIE MA. Tak: "nie ma". W policzki napływa krew pomieszana z drgająca, ciągle nieodpadłą łzą, ukrytą zawsze tam gdzieś w głębi. "Ja myślałam..., ach, ja głupia, głupia..., przecież to ten grubas z przeciwka, ten adwokat." A potem znów nie ma nic, tylko na parapecie usiadł spóźniony wróbel i przekrzywia łebek. "Dajże mi spokój teraz" - mówi do niego Krystyna, zupełnie jak do człowieka, i wróbel sfruwa w noc. Albo idzie Helena w dół po schodach i na dole w skrzynce widzi: biało. "Paweł napisał" - myśli przez jedną dziesiątą sekundy, zbiega w dół trzy stopnie, zatrzymuje się nagle i zupełnie już powoli schodzi na parter. Nie widzi, że kłania jej się student 2 drugiego piętra: "Moje uszanowanie". Znów zerwało się, znów dudni straszne, nigdy niezrozumiałe: "Nie ma". Jednak ciągle wierzą w ten byt utajony. Dlaczego wierzą? Nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiały o tym, a jednak wiedzą, wiedzą na pewno z całą dokładnością, co myśli druga. Gdzie jest Paweł? Paweł żyje w innym mieście, wśród innych ludzi, żyje tam od lat 51, jest zapisany w księgach miejskich, ur. .", dnia tego i tego, tu i tu, zawód, wiek. Jest ciężko. Najdrobniejsza czynność to znużenie, najdrobniejszy wysiłek to męka niewypowiedziana. I ciągła, nieustająca logika faktów, wynikowość ludzi ze zdarzeń i zdarzeń z ludzi. "Gdzie można uciec od tego, usunąć się" - myśli Paweł i na czole występuje mu żyła od wysiłku. Trudno mu uwierzyć, że przed rokiem zaczął tu żyć, bo przecież zna to wszystko od dziecka, wie, pamięta to życie z drobiazgową dokładnością. "Gdzie znaleźć wyjście? Czy tylko w śmierci? Bo przecież raz już umarłem" - myśli Paweł i sam nie jest pewien, jak to właściwie było. Rano obce miasto wygląda dziwnie. Jest to miasto nowo narodzone, zawierające wszystkie marzenia o podróżach i jednocześnie syntezę wszystkich tych miast niespełnionych i miasta rodzinnego. Ulice wstają z białej woalki mgły. Naprężenie pigmentu nocy z wolna, jak łuk, powraca do normalnych kolorów dnia. Kropelki rosy na szynach, na domach i trawnikach mówią o jakiejś gigantycznej kąpieli oczyszczenia. Słychać brzęczące bańki mleczarza. Wozy naładowane jaskrawą zielenią jarzyn wjeżdżają w łuk triumfalny z mgły różowej - matowej jak śpiew realności - na teren rozegranego tajemniczego misterium nocy. Wielka kopuła gmachu -wygląda jak ogromny oset nasycony fioletem wschodu. Helena wyszedłszy z bramy dworca dostała się w ten pejzaż akwarelowy i wiotki. Obce miasto, interesy, sprawy rodzinne małej wagi, które wymagają dużej ilości pieniędzy. Kiedy krok za krokiem wstępowała w ten sen trzeźwości, w niezwykłe widowisko przemian, kiedy uśmiechała się sama do siebie czując jakiś wytęskniony, niespodziewany egzotyzm tej godziny, zdawało jej się, że sama wychodzi z łaźni parowej wielkiej nocy i wstępuje w świt miasta jak w nowy okres życia. Okres mlecznoróżowy. Okres kolorowych zmian światła i przedmiotów. I właśnie wtedy, kiedy serca ściśnięte nieustannym bólem, oczekiwaniem, serca zmartwiałe na zawsze rozprostowują się nagle, zdaje się chwytać oddech czy sekundę innego rytmu, wtedy bezwzględny, zazdrosny ból uderza z potrójną siłą. Słychać nieomal słowa: "Jak śmiesz szukać czegoś poza mną. Jestem tylko ja - ból. Ja - ból, który wypełnia całego ciebie, i nie próbuj uciekać ode mnie, bo zgniotę cię, zmiażdżę zupełnie." Paweł wynurzył się nagle z opadającej mgły i swoim szybkim, charakterystycznym krokiem przeszedł koło niej, zupełnie blisko, jakby nie widząc, i wskoczył do przejeżdżającego tramwaju. Helena zobaczyła twarz Pawła drgającą ze wszystkich, zasłoniętych firankami okien, potem raz jeszcze powtórzoną dokładnie przed sobą kilkanaście razy, całą serię Pawłów. Potem ktoś obcy wielką ręką wydarł z niej kręgosłup. Helena zrobiła się wiotka, zupełnie wiotka i upadła na bruk. Potem była apteka, moment otrzeźwienia, potem byli krewni i uwagi: "Jesteś widocznie bardzo osłabiona, co też ty jadłaś wczoraj? Czy to przypadkiem nie były te kotlety, które wzięłaś na drogę? Nie? A mnie się jednak zdaje, że trochę były nieświeże". Nie, nie była to ze strony krewnych podłość. To po prostu niezrozumienie wielkich zdarzeń, o których, nikt z nich nie pomyślał, a zresztą nie wierzyłby w nie. Dlatego Helena nie powiedziała nic i chociaż była pewna, że to nie żadne przywidzenie, nie chciała nawet usłyszeć idiotycznych uwag, jakie mogli na ten temat wygłosić krewni. Uwagi w rodzaju: "Eee..., przesadzasz, pewno ci się przywidziało", "To można nawet uzasadnić naukowo, bo przy takim osłabieniu, kiedy myśl jest nieustannie nastawioną", albo zgoła: "No, no, napij się lepiej kawy, to cię wzmocni", należałoby przerwać uderzeniem na oślep w twarz, w te usta gadające obco i nienawistnie, w te ręce gestykulujące spokojnie. A Paweł? Paweł widział Helenę. Uderzyło go jakieś podobieństwo, zrozumiał, że to ona, ale przecież nie był pewien swojego poprzedniego istnienia, podchodząc do niej mógłby sprawić wrażenie obłąkanego. Zresztą był zbyt przytłoczony swoją męką, która zagęszczała się losem zdarzeń z dnia na dzień. Kiedy Helena wróciła do domu po kilku tygodniach, było w jej twarzy coś, co zwróciło uwagę córki. Niepokój Krystyny się wzmógł i kiedyś, znalazłszy jakiś drobny pretekst, powiedziała, pilnie obserwując twarz matki: "Będę musiała w tych dniach pojechać do miasta XY". Helena zbladła nagle, zacięła usta i potem, już zupełnie spokojnie, ale nie patrząc w oczy, Krystynie: "Tak, no to jedź, co ci przygotować?" W dzień wyjazdu matka trzy razy już podchodziła do zaaferowanej pakowaniem Krystyny, już miała na ustach te dziwne, niesamowite wprost słowa: "Tam jest Paweł", ale odchodziła, jeszcze bardziej zgnębiona, przybladła. I Krystyna wyjechała. Coś gnało ją. Gorączkowego ruchów wzmagała się z każdą chwilą. Przeczuwała tą niezwykłą kobiecą intuicją, że musi się spieszyć, bardzo spieszyć, żeby zdążyć. Na co? Tego już nie wiedziała. Gorączka rosła. Krystyna, nie mogąc usiedzieć na miejscu, stała w oknie i poganiała pędzące słupy telegraficzne: "Prędzej, prędzej, prędzej". Kiedy wysiadła z pociągu, coś nagłe się w niej przełamało, pękło, ale gorączka pozostała, pozostał pośpiech. Biegła przez ulice nie patrząc na ich nazwy, jak w dobrze znanym mieście, migała domy, drzewa, aleje. Dom żółty. Przed bramą tłum ludzi, napływający, nieustannie napływający, jakby dom miał objętość nieograniczoną. Wśród tłumu dwaj milicjanci, gestykulujący, gwałtownie rozpychający wszystkich. Krystyna roztrąca przechodniów i gapiów, biegnie po nie kończących się schodach. Jedno piętro, drugie, trzecie. "Moja paniusiu, każdy chce zobaczyć" - krzyczy czerwona, rozgrzana z emocji przekupka owoców. Strych. Krystyna rozpycha tłoczących się ludzi. W kącie stoi Paweł, o trzy cale nad ziemią, z głową nienaturalnie przekrzywioną w bok, wysoki. I teraz Krystyna widzi, że z belki ciągnie się do szyi Pawła szary, naprężony sznur. "To jego kochanka, tego starego, o!" - powiedział wtedy ktoś z tłumu, pokazując na Krystynę. Czy mamy z tego opowiadania wyciągnąć banalny wniosek, że każdy musi donieść swoje życie do końca; że nie można od życia uciekać? Nie pisałem tego, aby pouczać kogokolwiek o czymkolwiek. Category:Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński Category:Opowiadania